


Hell's Bit of Heaven

by Geeks4Squeaks



Category: Ramiel & Hunter
Genre: Demon, Drugs, F/F, Funny, Gay, God - Freeform, Happy, LGBT+, Lesbian, Multi, Other, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeks4Squeaks/pseuds/Geeks4Squeaks
Summary: When an angel falls from Heaven, she can't remember why. A few of her brothers and sisters had fell as well, though her memories come in bits and pieces. She knows three things for sure, though.1) She was an angel named Ramiel, and she knew who she was and what she did.2) She had fallen and is becoming less and less powerful.3) Cosplaying is normal.What?! Yes. When Ramiel falls, she meets an unlikely friend by the name of Hunter. Hunter is sarcastic, a sinner, and over all bad person.Ramiel is logical, smart, and pure, over all a good person.But who gets to decide what is good or bad?





	1. Chapter 1

Home. 

Its beautiful in millions of ways. So many places. It can change the way you feel in more than one way. My favorite place at Home is Eden. Eden is the center of home; the very center. It's where Adam and Eve were placed.

I despise them. 

Eve was told by my Father, not to eat the apple. Of course, this would've never had happen if the Guardians hadn't let Lucifer in. There was nothing they could do except hope Adam and Eve would listen.

They didn't. 

Humans were 'banished' from living in Heaven until they were dead. Earth was their new home. Their home was truly beautiful as well, but it wasn't all that perfect either. There were horrible people, people who killed, people who lied, were greedy, lustful. They had let the Seven Deadly Sins consume them. Very few humans resisted the Sin's wants and needs. They were the monks, and there are less and less each day.

Father then placed a few of us Angels on Earth to guide humans and protect them from the Sins and sinning. This began nearly 2 billion years ago, first discovering and analyzing what he had created. That was just before he disappeared. I was stationed many years later, 3.569763 years later to be exact, in Heaven. I was to watch from above and serve as Hierarchy Guardian. I don't take a specific form. I am more of an Energy source, that's what most angels are unless they take a vessel or take form of a human. When my brothers and sisters come to me in human form, I take my human form as well. It's respectful.

My name is Ramiel, which means Thunder of God. I protect my brothers and sisters, guide them and give them light when they need it. I am strong and I serve along side Him.

Though... I have never seen, or heard him. Sometimes... I question if he is really there, or if he lost faith in us years ago. I quickly shake that thought, to think of something like that is utmost disrespect. If any of my brothers or sisters were to find out that I have ever thought the slightest of that, chaos would erupt. He is always watching, and he works along side us... It's alright. 

Or so we thought.

***

I am falling. Something is burning unto my skin on my hand. I can't move. I feel my long redish-blonde hair whipping against my skin. My legs and arms are numb. 

I flail around, summoning my wings out of the veil. My eyes dart around, the land is coming closer and closer to me every second. I can't catch hold of the wind or air with my wings. I hear a snap and I cry out. Something is broken. 

It feels as if millions of needles and fires are biting and tearing at my wings, my face, my heart. We are on Earth. People could see me. I dismiss my wings back into the veil painfully.

I fall faster. 

Suddenly a flash of light catches my eye. Someone else is falling. I whip my head around again. Another three. They're motionless. 

My brothers and sisters who've fallen with me, are dead. 

All because-

The ground meets me first, I crash into it and black out.

****

I open my eyes. My head is throbbing, my whole body aches. I am not in the field I landed in. The ceiling is wooden and it smells like... I can't place the smell. 

I sit up quickly. I regret it.

"Wow... dude chill.." a voice says. I ignore the pain as I look to the side. 

"Identify yourself," I say firmly. If this really is Earth, than this must be a human. A filthy unholy one, too. Her hair is dyed black, the tips of her hair is electric blue. Her hazel eyes shimmer, as do all of her piercings in the fire light. Four piercings on both of her ears, two below, and two above. She also has a nose piercing that looks like a diamond.

Is that a diamond?

"You first, 'alien,'" She mocks. 

"I am of higher authority than any of-" I was starting to stand up before I fell again. My legs had went numb. I have never felt pain before until I fell.

"Well, princess how's that working-"

"I fell." I cut her off. Why had I fallen? I was Home one second...then I was falling. 

"You shouldn't even be alive. Unless I was trippy on drugs or something, which is very possible, I saw you fall out of no where before crashing into the damn ground. No one can do that without ending up like a splatter mess of flesh. So. Who. The. Hell. Are. You." The girl repeated fiercely. 

"I am Ramiel, Thunder of God, Protector of the Hierarchy Guard of Heaven. I fell as well as a few of my brothers and sisters.." I paused. I wanted to know who they were.. I needed to give them a proper burial. Once Angel's were dead.. they were nothing unless Father brings us back. That hasn't happened since... ever. 

"How high are you?" the girl says crossing her arms. "How high was I..." she mumbled softly after.

"Well, in ranks I am one of the 200 leaders of Heaven" I began explaining before I was cut off.

"Ok you are as high as a kite, man," the girl remarked sighing. 

"I must go, now. Heaven needs me. I need to find my brothers and sisters," I said quietly. I steadied myself and began to walk. 

"Uh.. you're not going outside like that... you look like some Greek guy...and your tits are almost showing," the girl snorted. 

"This is not Greek, filth... This is the Arabic robe-"

"Dude.. are those sandals gold?" The girl asked, her hazel eyes seemed to be sparkling. I looked down at my legs. A woman. I have taken the form a female... man. 

"Yes, of course they are. All Angels of the Heirarchy gets them, all of them below have bronze," I say slowly. How does this...mortal, not know such a thing. 

"Well-" The girl coughed and shoved her hands in her pockets. "We'll go shopping, ya? Lemme just see those..ah.. sandals."

"But.. these are my sandals, Michael has given them to me. He gives all of such rank them. It's mine to be responsible for," I said clearly stating my authority. The girl bit her lip and rolled her eyes. 

"Uh.. ok. So you just need to... put that whole... old Greek tourist get-up away as soon as we buy new clothes," the girl seemed satisfied with her explanation. 

"Why must I 'get-rid-of' my clothing?" I asked as she ushered me out of the Cabin. Was this her Cabin? Her home?

Why had I fallen?

"This is America. If you don't wanted to be robbed, or put on the internet, then I suggest you change clothes. Now, lets go!" she said giving me a final push out of the door frame.

"America..." I repeated. I was on Earth. 

****

We walked onto a paved walkway. Many buildings with glass held up many words and signs. Inside was so many clothing. Why would you need so much?

"What am I to call you?" I ask.

"Uh.. Hunter," Hunter mumbles leading me through the onlooking crowd. 

"Why are you named that? A hunter is a being which hunts other things. What is your real name?" I ask.

"That.. that is my real name. Hunter. Is. A. Name." Hunter said furrowing her eyebrows. She put her hand to her forehead. 

We continued walking in silence.

"Sick costume, man... can I get a picture?" a slurry voice came from the right. I stopped and turned. He eyed my up and down and the group of humans behind him were laughing and hitting him.

"This fabric is not sick. Sick is when your body has a virus. Also, I am no man. I am an Angel of-" Hunter quickly slapped a hand over my mouth. An unholy being such as her has touched me. 

"She is really into a... a cosplaying thing right now. She's practicing lines, and we're going to be late if we don't hurry. Bye!" she called out as she quickend her pace. 

"Why did you touch me like that?" I ask slightly angered. 

"If you didn't shut up, bad things would've happen," Hunter growled.

"What bad things?" 

"Never mind.. we're here," Hunter said pulling me into a 'store.'


	2. Chapter 2

"What's 'cosplaying," I ask curiously. There are so many words that seem to foreign and unfamiliar to my mouth. I didn't know so many words existed on Earth. There was really no purpose for it.

"Long story. Anyway just pick out some cool clothes you want and uh..." Hunter paused, her brows furrowing. "Ok so take off your shoes-"

"But Micha-" I began to protest.

"Whatever, I will hold them, and you go pick some stuff out." She nodded seeming satisfied with her wording. I hesitated before unstrapping my golden sandals and carefully handed them to her. She suddenly jerked down.

"Are you all right? Are you in need of assistance?"I ask her.

"The weight surprised me... how much do these bad boys weigh?" Hunter turned them around. "Wait... you really weren't kidding when you said these were gold, did you," Hunter's face seemed to light up brightly, mischief licking her eyes.

"No. I am not permitted to lying unless I have permiss-"I began explaining once again.

"Go! Uh, go pick out some clothes! I have to do something!"Hunter said before scurrying off. I looked around. A bigger woman was staring at me and made a face when she saw what I was wearing. In fact, everyone was looking at what I was wearing, and I was looking at what they were wearing. They weren't wearing the Holy clothing of Christians by any means. The workers there were wearing skin tight clothing that showed straps and more clothing underneath. I was so confused. There was barley any color either, it was black. All blacks and grays.

"Excuse me, what are you wearing?" A woman behind me asked. I turned gracefully and looked up to her. I usually towered over humans in my full form. However in a human form myself, I was small. She had warm chocolate brown skin and... snakes? Snakes for hair? Or were those braids? 

"What are you wearing?" I ask her back, I straighten my posture and held my head high. She scoffed.

"I am wearing clothes, and girl, you're wearing a bath robe. If you don't have proper shoes or clothing, I am gonna have to kick you out, girly, " She said, her hands going to her hips. Just as I was about to tell her of my authority Hunter came in and butt in.

"It's a long story, Laquisha. She is my uh... cousin and she has a memory problem. Yeah. I am just taking her out to get some clothes, ya know?!" Hunter laughed fakedly.

"Hunter, where are her shoes?" Laquisha asked eyeing me up and down, and slightly scowling at Hunter. "And why is she wearin' a bathrobe."

"Oh uh, she likes feeling... different and special and all. And uh... oh my! Ram! Where did you put your shoes!"Hunter asked dramaticly.

"Hunter. You held my sho-" I began but she laughed and butt in again.

"Look, over there, Ram! There is some shoes!" Hunter pointed out and began pushing me towards the isle.

"Her name is, 'Ram.' " Laquisha said judgementaly.

"No. My name is nothing of a Ram! My name is powerful and-" I began to grow angry. Why was Hunter using my name in such offensive way. My name was Ramiel!

"Nah, her real name is.... Sophie! I just call her ram because she's so... oblivious and reckless, you know?" Hunter was lying through her teeth! That is a deadly sin to commit. "We better go now! Thanks for finding her Laquisha!"

"Oh and Hunter. You still owe me," Laquisha scoffed turning on her heel and walking away. Hunter sighed dipping her head, she led me over to the shoes section and sat me down.

"Why are you lying so much! It's a horrible thing to do!" I hissed.

"Ya, ya, shut your trap and pick something out." Hunter grumbled and slumped back on a chair. I bit the inside of my cheek and looked at the clothing and shoes.

It. Was. Nothing. But. Black. And. Gloomy. Gray.

I flipped through the clothing like the other people were. To fit in, it's best to copy what people are doing. Right?

"I don't enjoy the color black. It reminds us of The Darkness." I hissed sharply refusing to move anymore. Hunter seemed to glare daggers at me before heaving herself up and randomly whipping out some clothing.

"Well to bad, so sad. Try these on over there," she said pointing to a corner. I scowled before trudging my way to the corner. Something caught Hunter's eyes and drew her away. I looked around. I was supposed to change here? Wasn't that.. prohibited for humans?

At Home, most brothers and sisters where either bare or wore the Arabic robe from the B.C. Ages. However, we were not to engage in any sexual anything. It was a deadly sin to want something like that. Lust.

However, there seemed to be only woman. I shrugged, besides what there despised ancestor, Eve, they were almost sisters. More like... how would I put it? I took the form of a woman so it wasn't breaking any laws. I un-clipped the golden centerpiece that held my robes up, letting them drop to the floor. I looked down at myself.

There were.... mounds of skin? I looked around again. They had them too. I picked up a clothing item. It had to long... sleeves? They were of course black, shiny, and smelled like.. leather. I glanced around again. It looked like they were wearing them on the bottom half. I slipped them on. I began to put a flowy, way to big, shirt. Suddenly, someone screeched. I looked for the immediate danger, pulling the rest of it over my head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!!! You lying little thief!" screamed a very angry Laquisha. Hunter whipped around, fear in her eyes. She glanced at me and closed her eyes, biting her lip.

"I am..." what did Hunter call it? "Try those on!" I nodded and smiled.

"Out! Out! Out! If I see you again I will call the police!!" she screeched, throwing her hands in the air. I stood my ground, had she threatened me. My eyes flashed, I would not take this from a petty sinful-

A soft hand grabbed me dragging me forcefully from the store. Laquisha was still screaming and shrieking. A buzzer was going off.

"Hunter you snitch! You stole something more than what that bitch is wearing!!!" her voice became distant, and Hunter's grip tightened. People scattered before us.

Many footsteps, 11,256 to be exact and 7 turns, we entered a more sunny, bright neighborhood. More stores where here. They looked... soft and welcoming. I smiled. I liked this.

Hunter let go of my hand and began panting.

"Are you in need of assistance?" I ask.

"H-how.." she breathed. "Are you not out of breath.. that was like a marathon," she said, looking at me as if I had just killed a man.

"Angels have unlimited stamina as well as strong Health," I said softly.

"Right.." Hunter caught her breath, roller her eyes and said, "let's get this done with."

"Get done with what?" I asked.

"Shopping in a happy....expensive" she paused, touching her pockets and gave a weak smile, "ish.. store." I cracked a slight smile and she ushered me into the store.

"Hello, welcome to 'The Happy Place!'" A tall brown haired girl said smiling wide. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Uh.. yea, could you get measurements for her to see what kind of clothes she can fit into?" Hunter asked quickly looking around.

"Um.. sure, just step over here!" she pipped. The girl seemed to have unlimited smiles. We walked over to a 'Fitting Place.' She told me to stand still and hold out my arms.

 

This was really confusing. I kept glancing to Hunter, a silent plead asking if this was normal. After five minutes she was done.

"Ok, so she'll fit into a small, or medium in womens." The girl smiled again.

"Hm, my size. Anyway, uh, thanks," Hunter mumbled and dragged me off somewhere else.

"Ok pick something you like." Hunter said quickly.

"I am really not supposed to take so much pride in that. Its a Deadly Sin. Greed, Pride, Glut-"

"Ya I get the picture. I will pick something out." Hunter sat me down and began looking around. Her expressions changed frequently. I sat straight up watching and observing everyone and everything I could. I needed to learn. Minutes went by and the same girl began talking to Hunter and holding up different clothing items and gesturing to me. I tilted my head in confusion and looked behind me.

"Why don't you try these few things on," the friendly lady chided. Hunter, snorted with a short laugh then became all serious again.

"Ok, where are the fitting rooms?" Hunter asked, and she pointed to the corner of the store. We walked over there with a bundle of clothes in my hands and shut the door.

"I don't want all of this. It's Greed." I said firmly. Hunter sighed.

"I'll only get you one outfit then. Just try them on."

"I can do it here?" I ask. I didn't want to get Hunter in trouble again.

"Y-yes," she said biting her lip and looking anywhere but me. I shrugged and tried the long sleeves that go on your bottom half first, they were purple.

"What now?" I ask sharply and strained. I was usually the ones giving orders. The only way I would take orders is from one of the Arch Angels or higher ranks than me. I am technically a much higher rank than sinful humans.

"Uh.." Hunter inspected me before shaking her head. "Take those off. They do not look good. At. All. You look like an 80's 90's purple freak."

"A what?" I breathed. There were purple people at 80 and 90? If only I had been created before I could've saw them.

"Never mind, try... this on," Hunter grumbled and handed me a sleeve clothing.

"What do you call these?" I ask softly. I disliked showing my weakness of not being able to collect information on my own.

"Pants." Hunter said slowly.

"Pants.." I repeated. Such a weird name. I tried the pants on, they were blue, with rolled up bottoms. I turned to Hunter.

"Now.. now what?" I ask. I needed orders to do something. Hunter smirked a little bit before nodding her head.

"Those are good. Try on a few shirts now," Hunter said. I looked around at the big bundle of clothes. Besides a few head pieces and shoes, I was guessing the shirts were the other items which go on your upper half. I began taking off the shirt, Hunter made a sound between choking and gurgling as her face turned bright red, and she snapped her eyes shut.

"Are you alright? Do you have a disease? Your face is red." I said moving closer to her, trying to look at her. If she was in pain, or sick I could easily heal her.

"R-Ramiel y-you don't have a uh, a bra on." Hunter stuttered, becoming redder at the second.

"A bra?" I ask testing the work. What a weird name... b-r-a.

"I will be right back.. stay in here and don't move." Hunter covered her eyes and walked out.

I waited in the small uneventful room for Hunter to get back.

~Flashback~

We were all close to the edge. We all backed up, looking back and forth at each other, slight tears in our eyes.

"We haven't felt this for.... since Lucifer. We need to go now or Father will banish us to a Hell-hole like he did to Lucifer." Ariel spoke soothingly. He was one of the leaders as well. 

"I am afraid we are a different case, Ariel. Lucifer fell because he wouldn't bow to humans, Father himself banished him with such rage. We are the opposite, my brother." We were discussing matters. 

~End of Flashback~

The door clicked open and I stood up quickly. Hunter's eyes snapped shut again.

"P-Put this on." Hunter said, before slumping down on the small bench. It was a cover-up? With many straps. I put it on like the shirt and it hung against me. Now what? It was loose and just.. hung. "Are you done yet-" she began. "Oh." hunter gulped and clipped the back of the strapped wonder and quickly sat back down.

"Just throw this on and I'll buy the outfit so we can get out of here," she grumbled tossing me a white shirt. I threw it.

"What. The. Hell." She hissed.

"What? Is something the matter?" I ask turning to look at her dead in the eye.

"You just threw the shirt.." she said quietly seeming to be so confused.

"You commanded me to throw it, so I obeyed."

"Oh my God you're impossible!" she cried out, leaning forward to grab the shirt from the ground.

"Don't use my Father's name in any source of vain," I said sharply, seeming to spit each word out, a slight anger and dislike growing inside of me. Hunter seemed slightly uncomfortable, stuttered for words before slumping back down on the bench and lazily tossing me the white holey shirts. I began to put it on the best way I could manage.

Wait.

If I wanted to learn so much and be able to fit into 'Earth,' why didn't I just read her mind? All angels can do so, the only catch was you had to have their consent. We must directly ask the question, and the person must say 'yes' for the barrier to break between the Angel and the Human. This is the same thing for a vessel. Before taking a vessel, we must ask for consent, many of my brethren bend their words to make their vessels say 'yes.' I fixed the shirt on myself and turned to her.

"May I read you thoughts? Your mind?" I ask. Hunter looked taken-aback.

"Wait, what?" she asks, a doubtful expression on her face.

"Angels have to ask consent before entering and breaking the barrier between humans and angels. Angels must bow before humans, that's Fathers wish," I explain slowly. Hunter looked at me as if I had something on my face. Her face was twisting in confusion and she rolled her eyes.

"Sure." Hunt said rolling her eyes again. She doubted me? Were angelic powers a myth around here? I pushed the thought away. I had her consent, I was able to enter her mind and get any information I wanted.

"If there is anything you don't want to look at or see, imagine a door and close it. I won't pry," I say slowly.

"Wait what-" she started but I cut her off and began working.

Her mind was buzzing.

Weed. Fights. Slang. Uncomfortable. Happy. Happy? Is that a word? I continue, gathering information quickly. I mumble the words out loud as I go along, taking a slight glance from my focus to Hunter I see her face is in utter shock. I continue on.

Childhood. Nebraska. Angered. I was reading her thoughts... I wanted to know about Earth generally, not her.

Abuse. Drugs. Afraid-

"Stop!" Hunter cried out. I snapped out of it, her spiritual barrier healing its self and blocking me out. Hunter looked.. confused? Tired? Afraid?

"Have I hurt you?" I ask, suddenly afraid I had. As Hunter was about to speak, someone knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, mam? You've been in here for an hour." The lady said sweetly.

"Ok we're coming out now," Hunter muttered, not taking her eyes off of me. Together we walked out.

"Oh! That looks very nice! By the way, for every shirt you buy you get a free flower crown and 50% off watch! Its a big holiday sale!" She said happily and handed me a flower crown and random pale pink watch.

"Thanks, how much is it now?" Hunter asks grimly at the front desk.

"That will be $35.00 for everything," she smiled. Hunter frowned and reluctantly handed of green paper.

We walked out of the store, a crown of Nature on my head, I smiled. It wasn't so bad down here.

"Mommy, I want one!" A little girl cried to her mother.

"Honey, not now. Maybe tomorrow," the mother replied. I smiled slightly.

"What?" Hunter grunted, seeming to stand it no longer.

"Earth is pretty. And a young girl wanted something, her mother said no..." I trailed off. It probably made no sense to Hunter. She had a mother. I guess I did too, Mary Virgin.. but she really didn't create me, Father did.

"Ramiel... the conversation you just heard is across the street... There are people talking and walking, how the hell can you hear that?"

"Angel's have heighten senses and can pick up a conversation max of half a mile away. We choose what we want to hear. We can also hear other angels on the Angel Network. It allows us to speak in our language which no human can pick up on its so high." I state proudly. Hunter hesitated before speaking again.

"Then how can I hear you," Hunter says. My smile falters and I begin walking, Hunter following in pursuit.


	3. Chapter 3

Hunter and I were walking. I wasn't paying attention to where. I just followed.

Like all angels are taught to. 

To obey.

To follow.

I suddenly focused on where we were at. I could feel an angels presence. It was recent, but not to recent. Angel's souls are a delicate thing, soft, gentle, and unseen to the human eye. Only angels can feel other angels around; by their souls. 

A large indent in the ground caught my eye. Shaped small, human? Human, body. The dirt was crumpled and scattered all around. 

I fell.

I fell here. My bare feet brushed against the grass. I couldn't feel it. Angels can't feel emotion, pleasure, anything. I could only see it was brushing against the still grass and rocks scattered about. 

Flashback  
~*~*~*~

"I can fight them! Please, just run!" Ezekiel shouted. He summoned his wings from the veil, holding his lance ready.

"Thank you my brother. Join us, please," I said, quickly pressing my forehead against his.

"I am sorry, Ramiel. You know that can not happen..." he said quietly. The voices and thunderous shouts were echoing across the Edge. Ezekial looked back to me, sorrow in his eyes. "Go. If I am to become nothing, make it for a reason."

End of Flashback

I looked down from the sky to my feet. 

"You ok, Ram?" Hunter asked. I paused. Why could I not remember? 

...

Remember what?

"Don't call me 'Ram'" I muttered distinctively. Hunter opened her mouth to say something, then quickly shut it. She lead us to her cabin, opening the old door and flicking on the hazy... lights. What color were they? 

Wait. Colors. Not my information; that is Hunter's information.. How did I know colors?? I had... I had never saw colors before. My stomach turned. Angels had no need for colors. When had I first saw colors? I was so... casual about it. The sudden dropping sound of things hitting the table snapped me out of my confusion.

Hunter was holding her shirt open, letting things poor out of it.

This wasn't childbirth was it? No... that's not it. 

"You did not pay for any of those things..." I mumbled. Hunter was stealing??

"Would you believe me if I said I was borrowing it?" Hunter asked doubtfully. 

"No," I breathed out. What caused humans, mortals, to be this way?

"Then, yeah. I stole it all. Why does it bother you? You've probably seen worse in my mind." she hissed out. A pang of guilt spread across me. Guilt... I barely had time to react as Hunter threw the bag with my old clothing at me. I watched as Hunter grabbed various contents of molecules. On Earth, they call it 'food.' Hunter suddenly slammed the cupboard shut and I flinched.

Ezekiel. 

That name. Why was it in my head? One of my brethren? 

Hunter bluntly ushered me over to the couch and I sat. She set a plate of 'food' on my lap and backed up as if feeding a lion. 

"Bon appetit." Hunter said in a not her voice. I was about to ask about it before she butt it in. "I know it's not much, but I hope it's enough for you. You're pretty scrawny. Should eat more." Hunter gulped down a can and handed it to me.

Was I supposed to hold it? After a few seconds I gently set the can down; slowly to see if Hunter wanted me to stop. She made no objection. I sat awkwardly, just staring down at the food. Angels didn't need to eat. They didn't need to sleep or go to the bathroom either.

Oh, my dear, but are you really an angel anymore?

After awhile I took a slightly curved crispy... cruncher? I didn't know what it was called. I ran my fingers across it. Did I need to eat the whole thing? Or only parts? I set it down deciding it was too much. Instead, I took the 'Nutella' jar into my hands and sniffed it carefully, my fingers played with the edge of cap and rim. I glanced up at Hunter who did a 'eating' motion. 

Obey. That's what we do.

I scooped up some of the Nutella onto the chip and ate it.

It tasted like...

Nothing. I didn't taste anything. I glanced up at Hunter seeing her satisfied face and I kept eating more. If I was doing it right, that's good enough for me. 

"Slow down, tiger." Hunter chuckled "I said eat not devour. Are you even tasting them at this point or are you just inhaling?" 

I slowed down a lot, carefully putting it on my plate. Was that all we did, angels? Just listen and obey? Look for a new higher power to be under? I shook the thought quickly. Hunter sighed and walked over to me, plopping down on the couch, right beside me. I stiffened quickly. Why was she being so... 'nice?' all the sudden when earlier she was snapping this way and that at me.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, you know. I don't hurt people like you. No point to it. You're my house guest anyways." Hunter said. I remained looking forward. "I'm letting you eat my food for Christ's sake."

Someday, I would teach Hunter not to use those words... I tapped my foot slowly, keeping a beat with a familiar song. 

"So... you're really an angel, huh?" Hunter asked bluntly, her voice vast of any emotion.

I stayed quiet. How many times have I tried proving that to her? I could not ignore a direct question though. 

"You don't believe me." I replied back, copying her flat tone. 

"I've seen enough weird things in my life to last me the rest of what remains of mine. I guess it wouldn't be so surreal if you did turn out to be some fairy or something." Hunter huffed. I grunted slightly, fairies: those little gremlins.. Hunter remained quiet. 

"Hey..." Hunter said slyly. "I know a way you could prove to me you're an angel..." With that, I looked up. I was curious. What did I need to do to convince her?

"Wings." Hunter smirked tapping her shoulders. I froze. No. No no no no no. Out of everything I can break, I am not breaking the very first rule. You are not to show anyone other than fellow brothers and sisters, your wings. It would be the utmost punishable thing to do. Right? I... I couldn't remember. I then realized I had grabbed for another chip, and it was in my mouth not moving. 

"Every angel has 'em, right? Just show me and I'll believe you, no problem." Hunter said casually.

"No. I-I can't" for once my voice faltering and my anger towards humans spike. How disrespectful. 

"Why not?" Hunter asked, her voice layered with a thin sheet of anger. 

"I-I just can't. I'm sorry to disobey your orders, but I really cannot do that. I'm really sorry-" I began. Why was I saying sorry? I am not. Angels... angels don't feel sorry. What am I feeling?

"It's fine. I just won't believe you're angel or whatever. Just some crazy chick who crash landed in my field and now, for the time being, lives in my house. No biggie." Hunter said trying to sound normal but failed miserably. I wanted to shout, to yell at her. It's against so much! I am breaking a few rules now! Interacting with a human as unholy as she. Instead I contained it and looked down. I ran my hand through my hair. 

"I wouldn't believe me earlier. Maybe someday, I'll show you, but...Hunter, you have to put some trust in me. I will try to do the same." I said calmly. Hunter didn't say anything. Instead she got up and walked out the door with a bag in her hand.

\------------------------------------------------------------

I sat there not moving. Hunter never told me what to do. So I sat, doing nothing. That was until Hunter barged in looking like she spun around in circles for hours and hours. Her nose was running, her eyes were woozy and red. Did I do something to her? 

"Sl-Sleep...sleep...you need to uh...sleep..." Hunter slurred and talked in different tones and accents. "Just, sleep on... on the... God, screw it." With that Hunter fell back, falling, her breathing was uneven and different, her body twitching awkwardly in different places. I knelt beside her, place my fingers against her wrist. I had forgotten humans had a pulse; a steady heart beat; that was until I felt the blood rushing through her veins against her wrist. I take it beating is healthy and good. Hunter's face started turning red, a fever maybe? Hunter's arms twitched, then laid still.

"N-No, s-stop looking at me-" Hunter fretted. She then began batting at my hands and arms, shooing me away. I was afraid, had I broke the human? Had I broke Hunter?? How do you fix a broken human? I broke my human! I tried surfing my systems for any information on how to fix broken things, I couldn't find anything; let alone much at all about humans.

 

Panic attack.

Drugs? Addiction.

Strange words and names popped up in my head and I trusted my own instincts.

"Forgive me, Hunter." I whisper softly. I was breaking a slight rule, she was putting off so much energy of force and rejection; a barrier. I broke it, holding her wrists above her head. I looked into her hazy eyes, pleading her mentally to let me in again, let me fix things. She didn't, instead she snapped her eyes shut and flinched every so often.

"Shh, calm down, Hunter..." I cooed. Sincerity. Serenity. That's what she needed. Since she wouldn't let me in, I used my own powers. My voice coated with the relaxation and sincerity.

Finally, Hunter stopped flailing about awkwardly and settled down. Her muscles un-tensing beneath me. Finally, I released her. I was afraid I was holding too tight. Angels have extreme strength.

It's so easy to break something so beautiful, isn't it?

I stood up and straightened my clothes.

"S-Sorry Ramiel... J-Just don't take it personally, ok?" She said, her voice shaky. I was slightly confused.

"Are you in need of assistance?" I ask.

"Y-Yeah..." Hunter responded and I helped her to her feet. Hunter was giving off a negative energy. I could fix that if she would just open up her mind!

"Well, let's just try to forget that ever happen, yeah? I don't know where you come from, but it is totally past my 'lights out time' and I need to rest. I'm sure you need to too after running around all day. As long as you don't snore, you can just crash on my couch for tonight. I mean, if you want to-" Hunter stopped mid sentence. She glanced around awkwardly. "I'll just... sleep on the floor I guess."

"I-I don't sleep. I don't rest." I say bewildered. She didn't respond.

"Hunter. Are you hearing me? I do not sleep. Angels do not require sleep." I try to explain but she didn't respond. I sighed as I watched Hunter toss around various bags, food and clothing. I sat down carefully on the couch: uncomfortable.

"Lay down, kid." Hunter murmured. "There is absolutely no way you're not tired." It was a direct command so I did as I told.

"Suppose I really don't have to cover you up, huh? Here, you can use my sweater as a blanket if it helps. Sorry it's not much." She remarked. Humans are very confusing. "The bathroom's over there, there's more chips and Nutella on the table, and I've got water if you need it. Let me know if you need anything pretty much. I'm gonna crash."

I panicked slightly. From what little information I had gathered from humans, crash was not good, but Hunter seemed unaffected, so I lay back.

"I'm fine...Ramiel..." Hunter assured, seeing my alarm. Ok. So... crash isn't bad? I shifted around several times as Hunter lay on the floor and didn't move.

I sat unmoving. Is Hunter ok? Is Hunter supposed to move? I was confused again. I stood up and leaned over Hunter, my breath moving stray hair from her face and watched.

\---------

"R-Ramiel...?" she stammered. 

"Yes?" I asked.

"What the Hell?" Hunter squeaked. I rolled my eyes. I am not Hell. I am Ramiel.

"Angels don't need to sleep." I explain and Hunter snorted.

"That sounds like an edgy aesthetic post found on Tumblr. There's no way you can go without sleeping for too long. It will literally kill you." Hunter stretched. "But I suppose 'angels' can't die either, huh?"

"I hope not." I responded. "But, angels never needed to eat back at home either. If I can eat, then perhaps I can sleep...and die..." Something told me even if I hadn't ended up here: something could kill me. I...I just couldn't remember what it was.

Well, you hit the ground from way up in the sky and somehow survived so I wouldn't worry about it. Now, why don't we try to see if you can sleep. I think you'll like it." We walked over to the couch and Hunter made a gesture to lay down. I grunted. I had already done this. Hunter laid a shirt with sleeves over me and sighed.

"I'm not going to give you a kiss good-night, sorry, but I can sit by you until you fall asleep, alright?" She explained. My face felt warm about the word 'kiss.' From what I knew, a kiss was an action you share with the one you care about strongly. I didn't know of the word I spoke about but does this mean Hunter cares about me?

"Hunter?"

"Yeah, what's up?" she asked. I sat waiting for her to respond. Then I realized she had... my face was very warm again.

"I...don't know how to sleep."

"Geez, uh... Just close your eyes..." Hunter said, looking at me like I was... like I was what? I didn't have a word for it. I did as I was told however, and closed my eyes. i remembered now how Hunter had her eyes closed, her breathing was slow and she didn't move. So I tried to copy her, slowing my breathing and pulse, I wasn't sure humans could do that but I didn't know another way to 'sleep'

"Now what?" I ask. 

"Um, try to slow your breathing a bit. Don't think about much and keep your eyes shut. Pretty soon you'll fall asleep..." she explained. With that I dropped my pulse and breathing slowly. I flicked my eyes open sometimes; suddenly afraid of the darkness I saw when I closed my eyes too long. Finally, Hunter's weight pressed into the couch and she copied me.

But I wasn't sleeping.

I felt bad.

I was disobeying a direct order.

But I felt like it wasn't the first time I had.


End file.
